Wishes Can Come True
by Trixie Payne
Summary: The Inuyasha group stumble into a barrier that grants one's deepest desires. The results will forever change their lives. What could possibly happen? (Complete)
1. A Barrier

An Inuyasha Fan-Fiction  
  
Wishes Can Come True  
© 8/4/2003 By: Tsukinoiri no Koikawa  
  
Chapter One: A Barrier  
  
The group continued walking down a narrow path through the forest that surrounded them. As usual Inuyasha was plowing onwards with out a second thought to the others. The day was just retiring and the night was just awakening. "Inuyasha let us camp here for the night?" Kagome called out tiredly as she pushed her bicycle beside her. Sango nodded in agreement and slapped Miroku as he groped her butt. "Feh! We just stopped not that long ago," he replied in his annoyed tone, and then glanced back at the group. Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at him harshly, "Inu...yasha." "Okay, we can stop here." Inuyasha pleaded in his mind. Kagome instantly smiled and started searching through her back pack. "Good choice Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha as he began to search for fire wood. Sango rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle she thought as she stared at the sky.  
  
"Sango-chan Daijobu ka (Are you okay)?" Kagome called out to her friend as Shippo began to torment Inuyasha once more. "Hai, Daijobu. (Yes, I'm okay)" "Waaaaaaa!!!!! Kagome!!!!!!!" Shippo whined and ran from Inuyasha the same moment he reached for Shippo's tail. Miroku walked away from the group muttering about how it was all routine for them. "Inuyasha..Osuwari! (Sit)!! Shippo stop picking on Inuyasha" Kagome shook her head trying to figure it out as she began to cook on the fire Miroku had just made.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from his seat in a nearby tree, Inuyasha glanced up at the night sky then back down to the group as Kagome called out that the food was ready. "Oi Kagome where is that thing?" Inuyasha stated as he noticed she had not cooked his favorite dish.Ramen. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confusedly, "Thing Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded his head as he began to search through her back pack.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook there heads having seen it before, they both knew that Inuyasha would end up eating dirt a few more times be fore they all went to sleep. Shippo watched with interest as Kagome still asked about what Inuyasha was talking about, having not yet noticed he was in her bag. Kagome turned having lost her patience, "What thing are you talking about? Inuyasha!!!!!" and caught him in her back pack. "What are you doing in my backpack???" Inuyasha sat up triumphantly holding a bowel of ramen in his hands, and then he turned and showed it to her, "I was looking for this. Kagome No!" as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Stay out of my backpack Baka, Baka, BAKA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo thought at the same time while holding in there laughter. Inuyasha lay in a six foot deep Inuyasha sized hole, and surprisingly his ramen made it through the twenty-one sits. Kagome still stood having just finished sitting Inuyasha for what felt like the thousandth time. He will never learn will he? I don't know why I love a stupid jerk like him anyways. She turned and stormed off into the trees towards the sound of water in the distance.  
  
Sango stood and went after Kagome worry written all over her face. Sango slowed her walk down as she saw Kagome sitting by a hot spring trying not to cry. "Kagome, Daijobu?" "Hai Sango-chan, I just wish I knew how to get through to him." Sango nodded and hugged her friend, "Love is patient, Love is kind, Love understands all things, and if you really love him Kagome-chan give him time to realize that he loves you as well. Other wise he is just a jerk and doesn't know what he is missing." Kagome giggled upon hearing Sango's words. "You mean like Miroku-sama, Sango-chan? I know what you are saying Sango but I also think that the saying Alls fair in Love and War is apart of it too."  
  
Sango nodded, "You fight a lot but he doesn't know you care and just do it for fun, is that what you mean?" Kagome nodded and then looked at the spring for a second before beginning to laugh. Sango looked frightened at her friend's sudden change of emotion, "Kagome?" "I am alright Sango, I just realized I left my bath things behind when I left Inuyasha and you guys." Sango began to laugh at that thought as well. "I will go get them, be back in a few seconds." I"Alright, Arigato Sango-chan,"   
  
Inuyasha sat looking at his ramen that had begun to go cold; he didn't feel like eating it after Kagome had cooked it when she came back from the hot spring. In fact he felt like she cooked it just to shut him up instead of with care like she usually did. Inuyasha glanced over at the now sleeping Kagome and kitsune (fox) beside her, In two seconds flat Inuyasha had eaten the bowl of ramen, not wanting it to go to waste.  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha sleepily watching him silently; Sango turned in her sleep and murmured her brother's name. "Oi Bouzo (Hey Monk) why are you still up?" Miroku looked away from Sango and back to Inuyasha. "Well I am watching my dear Sango-chan here sleep. Much like you was watching Kagome." "Keh I was not watching her." "You're denying it Inuyasha, you love her but yet you will not tell her." Miroku froze as Inuyasha hit him over the head rather hard, "Like you and Sango bouzo." "Eh Heh Heh yeah something like that." He muttered before passing out from Inuyasha's blow to the head.  
  
The next morning dawned crisp and clear as well as noisy. "Osuwari! Leave Shippo alone Inuyasha." "Feh lets just get going. We are wasting time here." Miroku edged close to Sango and received a slap just at he reached for her, Shippo jumped up on to Kagome's shoulder and laughed at Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head and grabbed her bike, "Well are we going or not Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her with interest, "Didn't know you were so happy to be moving on." Kagome looked forward and answered Inuyasha's statement with a smile "I just want to see what the day has for us? You know what adventure is in store for us." Shippo laughed, "How many times Inuyasha is going to get sat." "Keh, how many times is the bouzo going to grope Sango." Inuyasha said with a smirk ignoring Shippo's remark. "How many times is Sango going to slap Miroku?" Sango stated as she hit Miroku for groping her butt again. Miroku rubbed his face and laughed, "Sango if you would just bare my child." Miroku ducked Sango's hit, and ended up getting hit by her Hiraikotsu instead of her hand.  
  
As they progressed and the laughter died down they began to focus on where they were going. Inuyasha began to grow restless, as they got deeper into the forest. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" I wondered how long it would be until someone said something "I feel something, Kagome do you sense anything?" Kagome having leaned her bike against a tree and deciding to get it when they went back that way now walked next to Inuyasha. "Nothing like a Shikon shard. But I do have an eerie feeling." Inuyasha nodded and turned to Miroku, "What about you?" Miroku frowned, "I sense nothing." Kirara mewed on Sango's shoulder in agreement to Miroku; Shippo bounded over to Miroku and sat on his shoulder. Kirara transformed and stood beside Sango and Miroku patiently as Shippo petted her waiting for what ever happened next.  
  
"Inuyasha maybe you should go ahead and check it out?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back, "Your coming with me." He took off at a run, as Kagome hung on to him, Inuyasha stopped running and slid to a stop, up a head of them was a barrier.  
  
*~*  
  
Preview of Chapter Two: Hearts Desire  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the barrier, a small girl dressed in a black kimono with silver designs in it walked over to them. "Hello my name is Kaikigesshoku (Means Total Eclipse of the Moon) what is yours?" Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as the rest of the group caught up with them; Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha would not make a bad first impression. "My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha." "Keh!" Miroku and Sango walked over with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. "My name is Sango, this is Kirara. Beside me is Miroku and Shippo" She said with a smile as Kaikigesshoku bowed to each of them. Inuyasha thought while the introductions were made. "Nay, Inuyasha you can not cut down this barrier. You see I am it's guardian, you may pass this barrier freely of course." She smiled at Inuyasha's shocked look. "I do not pry in others minds if that is what you are thinking, but you were thinking of the barrier so I had to know. Now this barrier is very special, for it grants your hearts deepest desire." Each member of the group stared in disbelief and in shock, here was the most wonderful offer that could ever be given to them, yet it was also the worst. 


	2. Hearts Desire

An Inuyasha Fan-Fiction  
  
Wishes Can Come True  
© 8/4/2003 By: An Inuyasha Fan-Fiction  
  
Wishes Can Come True  
© 8/4/2003 By: Tsukinoiri no Koikawa  
  
Chapter Two: Hearts Desire Last Time: Inuyasha stopped running and slid to a stop, up a head of them was a barrier. ~*~  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the barrier, a small girl dressed in a black kimono with silver designs on it walked over to them. "Hello my name is Kaikigesshoku (Means Total Eclipse of the Moon) what is yours?" Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as the rest of the group caught up with them; Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha would not make a bad first impression. "My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha." "Keh!" Miroku and Sango walked over with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. "My name is Sango, this is Kirara. Beside me is Miroku and Shippo" She said with a smile as Kaikigesshoku bowed to each of them.  
  
Inuyasha thought while the introductions were made. "Nay, Inuyasha you can not cut down this barrier. You see I am its guardian, you may pass this barrier freely of course." She smiled at Inuyasha's shocked look. "I do not pry in others minds if that is what you are thinking, but you were thinking of the barrier so I had to know. Now this barrier is very special, for it grants your hearts deepest desire." Each member of the group stared in disbelief and in shock, here was the most wonderful offer that could ever be given to them, yet it was also the worst.  
  
Kaikigesshoku looked from one face to another with her deep violet eyes, waiting for them to ask the questions burning inside of them. She reached back and brushed a strand of pale violet blue hair away from her eyes. "It is okay to ask questions about the barrier." She said softly, mostly looking at Kagome as she spoke. Then she looked to Sango and Miroku as her words hung in the air. "What if your hearts desire conflicts with other persons?"  
  
Kaikigesshoku smiled at Kagome, "Do not worry when you cross through, I know not exactly how it works. I myself have not crossed the barrier as I am yet unready to find out what my deepest desire is." Kagome nodded and looked downwards, ~ Fear not if he does not feel the same. You may feel confused now and may think you know what your heart desires but only the barrier knows what it really wants. Keep this in mind he does really care for you. ~ Kagome looked up and found Kaikigesshoku smiling at her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye trying to figure out the meaning of her question. ~ She does care deeply for you; she just fears that you still care for your past love more than you do for her. Let the barrier give you the answer you are so carefully seeking. ~ Kaikigesshoku turned to Sango and Miroku still smiling, "have either of you any questions?" Sango nodded, "can it bring my family back to life if, that is what my heart wishes?" Kaikigesshoku frowned, "I am sorry, no it would however give you a few moments to speak with them so that you can rest your heart with ease and know that they rest in peace." ~ I am sure it will cause Naraku to loose his hold on your brother, and he can finally rest in peace. ~ Sango nodded, and looked a bit better.  
  
Miroku looked down at his hand as Kaikigesshoku spoke with Sango in her mind. ~ I am sure it can heal your hand but I think your desire is something other than your hand. Perhaps Lady Sango... ~ Shippo jumped up and down, then ran over to Kaikigesshoku and whispered in her ear. A smile spread across her face as she spoke with him like she did the others. ~ If you truly believe that is your hearts desire then yes it will happen. ~ "Just cross when you are ready, and do not fear if you don't see the others when you cross the barrier. They are still with you and will most likely be waiting for you to come out."  
  
The group looked at the barrier and agreed to go through it the next morning, when they were rested and had clear minds. Kagome and Sango spent the day talking with Kaikigesshoku getting to know her. Shippo played with his toys until he got bored and then went to pick on Inuyasha, stopping only when he fell asleep against Kirara around noon. Inuyasha retreated to a tree to think when Shippo wasn't bugging him and causing trouble. Miroku sat meditating the whole day.  
  
"Dinner is ready come and get it," Kagome called around dusk. "Would you like to eat with us Kaikigesshoku?" Kaikigesshoku nodded and sat down beside Kagome. "Arigato Kagome-chan." "Arigato" soon filled the air as everyone began to dig into the ramen she cooked. Only one person was missing, "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged, not sure where he was at all. ~ I know where he is Kagome-chan; he is by the barrier fretting over what his heart wants. But we both know deep within our hearts that he will choose you in the end. ~ Kaikigesshoku thought to her self as Kagome stood to go find him.  
  
Kagome walked over to the barrier and stood looking at it, as Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Kagome?" his voice caused her to jump and spin around to face him with a panicked feeling. "Oh Inuyasha its you, where were you, I have dinner cooked. I made Ramen your favorite" Kagome looked at the silent hanyou before her. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes half wishing that they would go through the barrier by them selves.  
  
Back with the group Kaikigesshoku smiled and looked down into the fire, she murmured a few words as a breeze picked up and turned into a fierce wind. ~ You want to go together than you shall go together. ~ Kaikigesshoku laughed softly, "Let's get some sleep I have a feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome want to be alone to talk." Shippo began to protest that he wasn't sleepy as he yawned and began to fall asleep leaning against Sango.  
  
The wind began to push Inuyasha and Kagome towards the barrier in front of them. "Inuyasha?" "Kagome what do you think is happening." "I think it's pulling us in," Kagome glanced at the barrier which was getting closer to them. Kagome instinctively grabbed onto Inuyasha, and Inuyasha didn't object to her arms wrapped around his waist. Then within seconds they were in the barrier each was alone, neither could see nor hear the other. The only thing they could see was a meadow before them, and the only sound that could be heard was their heartbeat and a soft voice.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's P.O.V ~*~  
  
She had been holding on to me and now she was gone. I was alone completely alone, and in a meadow. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat and someone's voice; it reminded me of Kagome's. "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Kikyou appeared in front of me smiling wickedly, "Inuyasha come to hell with me." I shook my head, "Sorry Kikyou I only swore to protect you to get revenge on Naraku for what he did. I am protecting Kagome because I love her. She accepted me for who I am. She doesn't have to ask me to use the jewel to become human because she likes me for who I am. I only love her; you can go to hell by your self. I hope you will rest in peace."  
  
Kikyou frowned and faded away, the soft voice whispered to me once more before it too faded away. I was once again alone in the meadow. I turned and began to walk towards a weeping willow, as I got closer I saw a beautiful girl waiting for me, her scent seems familiar to me somehow but I can't quite place it. She stood and turned towards me smiling. I recognize that smile, its Kagome's. At least I know I am not alone any more. Kagome will always be there for me just like she promised.  
  
~*~ Kagome's P.O.V ~*~  
  
I was holding onto him partly from fear and partly because I wanted to. I was afraid I guess that I wouldn't see him again. I ended up just like I feared alone, alone in a meadow. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat and a soft voice calling to me. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" I called for him ignoring the voice that spoke to me. I began to wander around the meadow searching for him. I don't want to be alone. I made a promise to him I have to keep; I promised that I would always be there for him whenever he needed me.  
  
I spun in a circle once more and then stopped seeing him. I ran over to him passing by a weeping willow tree and hugged him, "I love you Inuyasha and I want you to have what ever will make you happy." I half sobbed in his arms hoping that it was the real Inuyasha and that he would finally know how I felt. A wave of nausea over took me causing the world to go black before me as I sobbed in his arms.  
  
~*~ Normal P.O.V ~*~  
  
The next morning dawned as Sango awoke with a start. Kaikigesshoku greeted her quietly, "Morning Sango, sleep well?" Sango nodded surprised that she did sleep well. "Yes for the first time in a long time. It felt like someone was singing a lullaby just for me and helping me sleep." "I felt the same way as well Sango-chan." "Hoshi-sama, you've slept well too?" "Hai." "Where is Kagome?" A small voice spoke up. "Yes where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kaikigesshoku stood up and looked off towards the barrier, "I shall return with them, they went through the barrier last night I believe."  
  
Miroku spoke up before Sango had the chance, "I thought we all agreed to go through together." "The barrier" Kaikigesshoku began "called for them to go through. Sometimes it makes the decision on when some one goes through and sometimes it decides when one should not go through. I am still waiting for my chance to cross through. But I know that I am not ready, so I am sure the barrier believes the same thing." Kaikigesshoku turned and began to walk towards the barrier letting her words soak in.  
  
Inuyasha awoke under a weeping willow tree with something soft in his arms. He looked down and realized it was a hanyou like him self. the hanyou beside him moved a bit and uncurled her black-gold tail; she then stretched out and rolled over so that she was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but think he tried to place the hanyou's scent at the same time he tried to figure out where Kagome was.  
  
Kagome rolled over in her sleep and stretched out awaking just a bit as she did so. At the same time as she stretched she reached down and tugged her tail. Kagome opened her eyes and found her self looking at Inuyasha and holding a tail. "Inuyasha, why am I holding a tail?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard Kagome's voice come from the hanyou. "Kagome is that you?" "Yes baka it is me. Why am I holding a tail?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome speechlessly. "I don't know?" Each told the other what had happened when they went through the barrier.  
  
Kagome got up and looked around she spotted what she was looking for and hurried over to a small pond behind the tree. She looked down into the pond and gasped at her reflection. Instead of the Kagome she knew looking back at her she saw a tall black-gold haired girl with pale violet-gold eyes, two dog ears on her head, and of course her black-gold tail.  
  
Kaikigesshoku walked up behind Kagome and called to her, "Kagome-chan, I see your hearts desire came true. Did it not?" "I don't understand at all." "Inuyasha told Kikyou why he protects you and why he loves you. You told him that you love him and that you want him to be happy. Your heart and his both agree that you love each other very much, and to compromise the fact that he would out live you if you stayed human turned you into a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips, "I told Kikyo to go to hell with out me." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "I love my new form, but I wonder what mom will think about it." She giggled and then turned back to Kaikigesshoku. "Do I have a human night as well?" Kaikigesshoku nodded, "I am not sure when it will be though." Then she turned and walked back to the others, ~ soon it will be the other couples turn and of course the kitsune's as well.~  
  
~*~ Preview of Chapter Three: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go through  
  
"Hoshi-sama are you ready to go through the barrier?" Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand. Sango blushed a bit and together they headed through the barrier. Shippo ran forwarded hoping to catch the two before they entered and tripped as he fell he landed inside the barrier.  
  
Chapter Two: Hearts Desire Last Time: Inuyasha stopped running and slid to a stop, up a head of them was a barrier. ~*~  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the barrier, a small girl dressed in a black kimono with silver designs on it walked over to them. "Hello my name is Kaikigesshoku (Means Total Eclipse of the Moon) what is yours?" Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as the rest of the group caught up with them; Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha would not make a bad first impression. "My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha." "Keh!" Miroku and Sango walked over with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. "My name is Sango, this is Kirara. Beside me is Miroku and Shippo" She said with a smile as Kaikigesshoku bowed to each of them.  
  
Inuyasha thought while the introductions were made. "Nay, Inuyasha you can not cut down this barrier. You see I am its guardian, you may pass this barrier freely of course." She smiled at Inuyasha's shocked look. "I do not pry in others minds if that is what you are thinking, but you were thinking of the barrier so I had to know. Now this barrier is very special, for it grants your hearts deepest desire." Each member of the group stared in disbelief and in shock, here was the most wonderful offer that could ever be given to them, yet it was also the worst.  
  
Kaikigesshoku looked from one face to another with her deep violet eyes, waiting for them to ask the questions burning inside of them. She reached back and brushed a strand of pale violet blue hair away from her eyes. "It is okay to ask questions about the barrier." She said softly, mostly looking at Kagome as she spoke. Then she looked to Sango and Miroku as her words hung in the air. "What if your hearts desire conflicts with other persons?"  
  
Kaikigesshoku smiled at Kagome, "Do not worry when you cross through, I know not exactly how it works. I myself have not crossed the barrier as I am yet unready to find out what my deepest desire is." Kagome nodded and looked downwards, ~ Fear not if he does not feel the same. You may feel confused now and may think you know what your heart desires but only the barrier knows what it really wants. Keep this in mind he does really care for you. ~ Kagome looked up and found Kaikigesshoku smiling at her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye trying to figure out the meaning of her question. ~ She does care deeply for you; she just fears that you still care for your past love more than you do for her. Let the barrier give you the answer you are so carefully seeking. ~ Kaikigesshoku turned to Sango and Miroku still smiling, "have either of you any questions?" Sango nodded, "can it bring my family back to life if, that is what my heart wishes?" Kaikigesshoku frowned, "I am sorry, no it would however give you a few moments to speak with them so that you can rest your heart with ease and know that they rest in peace." ~ I am sure it will cause Naraku to loose his hold on your brother, and he can finally rest in peace. ~ Sango nodded, and looked a bit better.  
  
Miroku looked down at his hand as Kaikigesshoku spoke with Sango in her mind. ~ I am sure it can heal your hand but I think your desire is something other than your hand. Perhaps Lady Sango... ~ Shippo jumped up and down, then ran over to Kaikigesshoku and whispered in her ear. A smile spread across her face as she spoke with him like she did the others. ~ If you truly believe that is your hearts desire then yes it will happen. ~ "Just cross when you are ready, and do not fear if you don't see the others when you cross the barrier. They are still with you and will most likely be waiting for you to come out."  
  
The group looked at the barrier and agreed to go through it the next morning, when they were rested and had clear minds. Kagome and Sango spent the day talking with Kaikigesshoku getting to know her. Shippo played with his toys until he got bored and then went to pick on Inuyasha, stopping only when he fell asleep against Kirara around noon. Inuyasha retreated to a tree to think when Shippo wasn't bugging him and causing trouble. Miroku sat meditating the whole day.  
  
"Dinner is ready come and get it," Kagome called around dusk. "Would you like to eat with us Kaikigesshoku?" Kaikigesshoku nodded and sat down beside Kagome. "Arigato Kagome-chan." "Arigato" soon filled the air as everyone began to dig into the ramen she cooked. Only one person was missing, "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged, not sure where he was at all. ~ I know where he is Kagome-chan; he is by the barrier fretting over what his heart wants. But we both know deep within our hearts that he will choose you in the end. ~ Kaikigesshoku thought to her self as Kagome stood to go find him.  
  
Kagome walked over to the barrier and stood looking at it, as Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Kagome?" his voice caused her to jump and spin around to face him with a panicked feeling. "Oh Inuyasha its you, where were you, I have dinner cooked. I made Ramen your favorite" Kagome looked at the silent hanyou before her. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes half wishing that they would go through the barrier by them selves.  
  
Back with the group Kaikigesshoku smiled and looked down into the fire, she murmured a few words as a breeze picked up and turned into a fierce wind. ~ You want to go together than you shall go together. ~ Kaikigesshoku laughed softly, "Let's get some sleep I have a feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome want to be alone to talk." Shippo began to protest that he wasn't sleepy as he yawned and began to fall asleep leaning against Sango.  
  
The wind began to push Inuyasha and Kagome towards the barrier in front of them. "Inuyasha?" "Kagome what do you think is happening." "I think it's pulling us in," Kagome glanced at the barrier which was getting closer to them. Kagome instinctively grabbed onto Inuyasha, and Inuyasha didn't object to her arms wrapped around his waist. Then within seconds they were in the barrier each was alone, neither could see nor hear the other. The only thing they could see was a meadow before them, and the only sound that could be heard was their heartbeat and a soft voice.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's P.O.V ~*~  
  
She had been holding on to me and now she was gone. I was alone completely alone, and in a meadow. The only sound I could hear was my heartbeat and someone's voice; it reminded me of Kagome's. "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Kikyou appeared in front of me smiling wickedly, "Inuyasha come to hell with me." I shook my head, "Sorry Kikyou I only swore to protect you to get revenge on Naraku for what he did. I am protecting Kagome because I love her. She accepted me for who I am. She doesn't have to ask me to use the jewel to become human because she likes me for who I am. I only love her; you can go to hell by your self. I hope you will rest in peace."  
  
Kikyou frowned and faded away, the soft voice whispered to me once more before it too faded away. I was once again alone in the meadow. I turned and began to walk towards a weeping willow, as I got closer I saw a beautiful girl waiting for me, her scent seems familiar to me somehow but I can't quite place it. She stood and turned towards me smiling. I recognize that smile, its Kagome's. At least I know I am not alone any more. Kagome will always be there for me just like she promised.  
  
~*~ Kagome's P.O.V ~*~  
  
I was holding onto him partly from fear and partly because I wanted to. I was afraid I guess that I wouldn't see him again. I ended up just like I feared alone, alone in a meadow. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat and a soft voice calling to me. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" I called for him ignoring the voice that spoke to me. I began to wander around the meadow searching for him. I don't want to be alone. I made a promise to him I have to keep; I promised that I would always be there for him whenever he needed me.  
  
I spun in a circle once more and then stopped seeing him. I ran over to him passing by a weeping willow tree and hugged him, "I love you Inuyasha and I want you to have what ever will make you happy." I half sobbed in his arms hoping that it was the real Inuyasha and that he would finally know how I felt. A wave of nausea over took me causing the world to go black before me as I sobbed in his arms.  
  
~*~ Normal P.O.V ~*~  
  
The next morning dawned as Sango awoke with a start. Kaikigesshoku greeted her quietly, "Morning Sango, sleep well?" Sango nodded surprised that she did sleep well. "Yes for the first time in a long time. It felt like someone was singing a lullaby just for me and helping me sleep." "I felt the same way as well Sango-chan." "Hoshi-sama, you've slept well too?" "Hai." "Where is Kagome?" A small voice spoke up. "Yes where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kaikigesshoku stood up and looked off towards the barrier, "I shall return with them, they went through the barrier last night I believe."  
  
Miroku spoke up before Sango had the chance, "I thought we all agreed to go through together." "The barrier" Kaikigesshoku began "called for them to go through. Sometimes it makes the decision on when some one goes through and sometimes it decides when one should not go through. I am still waiting for my chance to cross through. But I know that I am not ready, so I am sure the barrier believes the same thing." Kaikigesshoku turned and began to walk towards the barrier letting her words soak in.  
  
Inuyasha awoke under a weeping willow tree with something soft in his arms. He looked down and realized it was a hanyou like him self. the hanyou beside him moved a bit and uncurled her black-gold tail; she then stretched out and rolled over so that she was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but think he tried to place the hanyou's scent at the same time he tried to figure out where Kagome was.  
  
Kagome rolled over in her sleep and stretched out awaking just a bit as she did so. At the same time as she stretched she reached down and tugged her tail. Kagome opened her eyes and found her self looking at Inuyasha and holding a tail. "Inuyasha, why am I holding a tail?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard Kagome's voice come from the hanyou. "Kagome is that you?" "Yes baka it is me. Why am I holding a tail?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome speechlessly. "I don't know?" Each told the other what had happened when they went through the barrier.  
  
Kagome got up and looked around she spotted what she was looking for and hurried over to a small pond behind the tree. She looked down into the pond and gasped at her reflection. Instead of the Kagome she knew looking back at her she saw a tall black-gold haired girl with pale violet-gold eyes, two dog ears on her head, and of course her black-gold tail.  
  
Kaikigesshoku walked up behind Kagome and called to her, "Kagome-chan, I see your hearts desire came true. Did it not?" "I don't understand at all." "Inuyasha told Kikyou why he protects you and why he loves you. You told him that you love him and that you want him to be happy. Your heart and his both agree that you love each other very much, and to compromise the fact that he would out live you if you stayed human turned you into a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips, "I told Kikyo to go to hell with out me." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "I love my new form, but I wonder what mom will think about it." She giggled and then turned back to Kaikigesshoku. "Do I have a human night as well?" Kaikigesshoku nodded, "I am not sure when it will be though." Then she turned and walked back to the others, ~ soon it will be the other couples turn and of course the kitsune's as well.~  
  
~*~ Preview of Chapter Three: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go through  
  
"Hoshi-sama are you ready to go through the barrier?" Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand. Sango blushed a bit and together they headed through the barrier. Shippo ran forwarded hoping to catch the two before they entered and tripped as he fell he landed inside the barrier. 


	3. Sango, Miroku, Shippo go through along w...

An Inuyasha Fan-Fiction  
  
Wishes Can Come True  
© 3/3/2004 By: Kaikigesshoku  
  
Chapter Three: Sango, Miroku and Shippo go through  
Along with another few?  
  
Sango and Miroku stood talking softly to Kagome and Inuyasha trying to figure out more of what happened to them when they had gone through the barrier. Kaikigesshoku stood and walked away from the group stating that she would return in awhile.  
  
She walked over to the barrier and took guard in front of it as a woman walked towards her. "I wish to go through this barrier." Kaikigesshoku narrowed her eyes at the woman that resembled Kagome greatly, "You can not go through you have no heart and if you did it is not pure."  
  
Inuyasha had been wandering near by and spotted Kaikigesshoku and Kikyou speaking. "Kikyou?" He whispered earning Kikyou's attention. "Inuyasha, I heard about this barrier. I also know what happened inside of it. Come to hell with me Inuyasha, I demand you come with me now." Inuyasha shook his head and repeated what he had said to the Kikyou in the barrier,  
  
"Sorry Kikyou I only swore to protect you to get revenge on Naraku for what he did. I am protecting Kagome because I love her. She accepted me for who I am. She doesn't have to ask me to use the jewel to become human because she likes me for who I am. I only love her; you can go to hell by your self. I hope you will rest in peace."  
  
Kikyou screamed in a rage at Inuyasha's words and advanced on him, Kaikigesshoku backed up and nearly touched the barrier. She watched Inuyasha unsheathe his sword and swing it only once before Kikyou became a pile of dirt and ash. Inuyasha looked down at what was left of her and a single tear rolled down his cheek onto the ground before he stood up and walked away.  
  
Kaikigesshoku walked over to the mess and picking up a handful of dirt let it sprinkle till she held no more in her hand. "With Inuyasha's tear, water this grave and out of hatred and tortured heart grow a flower that will show all other travelers that out of hate is love and hope."  
  
Inuyasha turned at her words and saw a white flower with seven petals and five leaves grow, beside it a red flower grew just like the first and beside it grew a yellow one. As they grew they twisted around each other until they had become fully grown.  
  
Kagome had walked quietly upon Inuyasha and heard him speak to Kaikigesshoku. "I have only heard of this flower. Is it not called Homura (Flame)?" Kaikigesshoku nodded, "Yes it is very rare and it is called Homura because in a way flames in us can be grown with hate or love." Kagome stood silently listening till Inuyasha turned and caught her. Kaikigesshoku laughed softly at the two and then headed back towards the group.  
  
Along her way, as she walked beside the barrier she came across two one tall one holding a fan and a shorter girl was holding up a mirror. Deep in her heart she knew that she should probably turn them away from the barrier but she couldn't resist wanting to know there deepest desire. The taller one called down to the littler one, "Kanna let us go through this barrier." "Hai Kagura." Kanna replied.  
  
"Hoshi-sama are you ready to go through the barrier?" Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand. Sango blushed a bit and together they headed through the barrier. Shippo ran forwarded hoping to catch the two before they entered and tripped as he fell he landed inside the barrier.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagura and Kanna all crossed into the barrier at the same time throwing them selves into a dark wooded area, off to the side was the meadow Kagome and Inuyasha had been in. The whispering voice called to them all...  
  
~*~Sango's POV~*~  
  
My Family... I looked around the dark woods, I was alone and it was cold out. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I looked around, all I could see was the dead bodies from my village. I heard every scream they made, felt every blow and hit they took from the demons that killed them.  
  
I saw the blood and chaos, then... I saw father and the giant spider demon we had killed. "Father...Kohaku Why?" I turned and asked Kohaku as he stood in front of me with his weapon ready to throw it at me. "Kohaku...KOHAKU!!!!"  
  
I felt it hit me, and I hit the ground only to open my eyes and see my self still standing in the black forest. The stupid empty forest, I had no family they were all dead. But wait, Kagome...Inuyasha, Shippo... "Miroku" his name rolled off my tongue.  
  
I loved him deeply, but weren't the others my family too. I may have lost my family but I got them back in another form. Didn't I? Stupid Miroku always groping other women, but I never stopped loving him for that. Inuyasha was sometimes such a jerk to Kagome and the rest of us, but I still care about him.  
  
Mother...father...everyone I hope you rest in peace. Although I have lost you, physically I will always have our memories... you will always be in my heart. Kagome Inuyasha Shippo Miroku, I care about each and every one of you, I love you all in different ways. I hope that what ever happens when we destroy Naraku we will always have each other. I closed my eyes as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. I couldn't bare to lose anyone else in my family,  
  
"Kohaku...I hope you will rest in peace. Forgive me for killing you the next time we meet but I can not let Naraku have you in his evil any longer." I whispered my words at first and then screamed them out.  
  
I was alone no one could hear me. I let myself fall to the ground once more sobbing, it was time I cried for the last time. I felt arms circle me and I realized something, I wasn't alone... I still had my family...  
  
~*~Miroku's POV~*~  
  
No matter where I looked I couldn't see Sango anywhere, the screams I had just heard made me fearful for her. I loved her deeply and I wanted to tell her I only felt up other women to make her jealous. I glanced down at my hand where the Kazaana lay.  
  
As another scream ripped through the forest I couldn't help but scream out for Sango, my mind raced what if something happened and she was hurt. I neared the edge of the forest and saw a clearing up ahead, I can only hope she was there and okay.  
  
What ever was hurting her was gonna pay, all of the sudden I didn't care if I destroyed Naraku or ever got the Kazaana to go away, all that mattered to me was that Sango would be okay. I kept running, up ahead of me I could see someone on the ground. "Sango?" I whispered, bending down near the body I noticed it was indeed Sango. "Lady Sango.." Please Kami-sama I will give you my life anything just please let her be okay.  
  
A soft voice called my name and began to make me feel very drowsy, I picked up Sango and walked over to the tree in fact I think it was the same willow tree that Inuyasha and Kagome were at. I wasn't exactly sure, my mind was foggy and I was loosing sight of what was there and what wasn't.  
  
As I kept walking fifty beautiful young girls appeared and began calling my name, I kept walking even as they groped at me. "Must make sure Lady Sango is okay. Go away I don't care about any of you, its Sango I care about." I sighed finally I reached the trunk of the tree, I sat down letting Sango rest in my lap before darkness and sleep took me into its welcoming arms.  
  
~*~Kagura and Kanna NPOV~*~  
  
Kagura and Kanna stood in an open meadow, both of them had only one wish. To be them selves to be free from Naraku, to see Naraku die. Kagura looked around and then down at her sister Kanna, Kanna smiled up at Kagura and then frowned as her mirror was taken from her hands. Kagura frowned as well when her fan was taken from her.  
  
The fan and mirror spun in the air and then both came crashing back to the earth that they shattered, and left a hole six feet deep. Kagura and Kanna piled dirt over the hole, then they danced singing happily.  
  
Kagura lifted her hand and called for a breeze, to her happiness it came. She was still the wind youkai. Kanna spun in a circle a voice softly whispered that she was now the guardian of the fukai.  
  
After dancing both collapsed in giggles, and just talked about what they hoped to do now that they were free, finally free from Naraku. Soon sleep called for them both and they too fell asleep joining the rest.  
  
~*~Shippo's POV~*~  
  
I stood beside a lake and looked down in it. I saw my reflection, a faded memory resurfaced and played across my mind. "Mom dad...I hope you are at peace, and having fun in heaven. I miss you both, but I have my new Kaa-san Kagome to watch over me. Inuyasha watches over me too just like Sango and Miroku. We're all one big family, even though most of them might not know it."  
  
I kept talking to my parents, I was pretty sure they heard me from where they were. "I wonder what the barrier really is?" I whispered this thought aloud. A soft voice reached my ears calling my name gently.  
  
Shippo you all ready know me. I am the barrier, you have met the mortal side of me. Kaikigesshoku is my name. Tell me little one what is your hearts desire. I can not see it. "Kaikigesshoku, I thought you already granted it."  
  
Nay child, you already knew I could not bring back your family, you all ready know deep in your heart that they are at peace. Just like you all ready know Kagome is your new mother and the rest are your family. It shows in your blood, for as Kagome took you in as her kit, her new blood runs with kitsune blood mixed with inu blood.  
  
Your heart is all ready content and at peace I do not see what your heart wants now. I frowned and looked down at the water once again. I wasn't sure if my idea would work but I decided it was worth a try, "Kaikigesshoku what do you wish for? I mean if you could go through."  
  
Silence surrounded me for a while and then a form took place in front of me. Kaikigesshoku sat down next to me but she was different than the one out side the barrier, for every feature was different.  
  
Instead of violet eyes she had pale green ones, and her hair was a deep green it was almost black instead of violet blue. Even her scent was different, in stead of roses she smelled like every delicious smell you could ever think of but more heavenly.  
  
She spoke to me in a whisper so low yet it was still loud enough for me to hear. "Shippo many people have come through this barrier for hundreds of years. I wait for them to come and let those worthy pass through. I tire of this and wish that I could live for real. Like you live, I want to dream as you dream and feel like you do. But that can never happen, I am supposed to protect and guard the barrier for all eternity.  
  
I smiled up at her and took her hand, closing my eyes I knew what my heart wanted and wished for. Beside me I could feel Kaikigesshoku gasp at hearing my wish. Sleep now Shippo...and thank you.  
  
~*~NPOV~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes first and twitched her ears, she could have sworn she heard some one call her name during the night. At the moment it felt like something was calling for her, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
Inuyasha walked back into camp, he looked at Kagome with a confused look on his face. "Kagome, have you seen Kaikigesshoku. I wanted to ask her something but she seems to have vanished." Kagome giggled and took Inuyasha's hand, "Come on silly she is probably waiting for them to come out of the barrier."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome, "I looked, I walked up and down the length of the barrier. She is not here, I think something's happened to her." Kagome stopped and glared at him, "Do you mean to tell me that something has happened to my kit?" she hadn't realized what she called her till Inuyasha whirled around. "What did you just call her?" Kagome froze, "M..my..my kit."  
  
"OKAA-SAN!" a voice called out, Kagome turned and spotted Shippo holding hands with a girl that looked to be about two years older than him, with her light brown hair in two braids down her back. As the two came to a stop in front of Kagome, two pairs of light green eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Shippo, who is this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his tail, "Yeah who is she Shippo?" The girl answered for Shippo, "I am Engetsu (Crescent Moon), Shippo is my Aniki (older brother). I am his twin sister."  
  
Shippo got himself free from Inuyasha and sat on Kagome's shoulder. He told Kagome and Inuyasha what had happened.  
  
He finished his story with a "Oh she'll be back." Engetsu nodded an agreement, she still retained all her memories, and only had a few new ones added. Like now she had the same memories as Shippo, and Shippo had memories of her when they were little.  
  
The next to appear was Sango and Miroku, both walked out hand in hand. Miroku held up his hand and showed the others that it was healed, and then turned asking Sango to be his wife. "Oh Hoshi-sama, I would love to be!"  
  
The rest of the day was spent talking about what happened in the barrier. When night closed in around them Kagome began to tell a story to get the children sleepy and succeeded in making everyone sleepy. Tomorrow they had all agreed to head to destroy Naraku and then head back to Kaede's to talk about what should happen next.  
  
Kagura and Kanna both left the barrier and went to go find something that satisfied them both. Now that they were free they weren't sure what to do with there freedom quite yet. So they decided they would try and find Naraku to stand up to him and destroy him once in for all. Of course they decided they would head out in the morning.  
  
As the night went on happiness was shone on every face, and the thought of finally being Naraku free ran through everyone's mind. Soon the dawn arrived and everyone still groggy with sleep hesitantly got up and ready to leave. The group stood looking back at the barrier they had all crossed through each secretly wondering what might have happened if they never came across the barrier.  
  
Finally Inuyasha headed out and the others began to follow behind a note was left behind thanking Kaikigesshoku for her kindness and hospitality. Up ahead of them when ever they would reach it was Naraku's palace, just waiting for them to come and destroy it and him.  
  
The Shikon no Tama no longer had the group worried, for now it was impossible for Naraku to get it and use it. But of course that we will save for another day, another time, and another story.  
  
~*~ I wish with all my heart for your wish to come true instead of mine Kaikigesshoku. ~*~  
  
~*~FIN!~*~  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story, I finally figured out what to write to make this story go forward after I think 6 or 7 months. It was really hard to think of what every one would wish for.  
  
I just had to put Kagura and Kanna in there, I like them both even though they are the bad guys, underneath they both really wanted freedom. Well at least Kagura did. Let me know what you think! mercyonterra@yahoo.com 


End file.
